A Secret of My Own
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: He whispered in her ear "Maybe you're right, but if I loved you I wouldn't have slept with Kikyo either. Face it Kagome you were just my whore." Kagome gasped at his last word and pulled away watching a smirk appear on his face. "But I...
1. Chapter 1

_Deceit_

_Chapter One_

_No Longer a Secret _

Fear was written across my face as I ran tall trees shadowing my every step. I had to save her, them, and most importantly him. I knew this would happen but I

ignored it. Now I'm suffering the consequences not knowing if my friends or my love will live. The moon inched ever so slow to the middle of the sky. Time was

running out. I tripped small cuts appeared on the palm of my hands. Thankfully my kimono saved my knees from harm. I jumped back up and continued

running. The moon was ever so close to the center of the night now. The stars around usually calmed me with its twinkling beauty but tonight they only mocked me.

I diverted my gaze from the sky only staring ahead I was not going to accept defeat. I will not think of failing to much depended on my success. Soon I

approached a clearing, purple smoke surrounding it. Miasma. I didn't slow down I sped up holding my breath I ran through it. The Miasma burned as it went up

my nose, my eyes watering. I couldn't hold my breath much longer I became dizzy. I was about to lose hope but the smoke vanished. Standing before me was a castle, it looked like it was abandon years ago but I knew better.

I ran up the stairs skipping three steps at a time and approached the door. I reached out to slid it open, my hands shaking. I didn't even reached the handle before

it opened by itself. I slowly entered all my bravery disappeared. What would happen to me if I was caught? This was not the time for such a question but it wouldn't leave my head.

_Would I risk my life to save my friends?_

_Yes._

The answer came easy and some how I forgot all my worries and walked through a long hallway. I noticed light shining through a cracked door. I took long

graceful strides towards it my breathing shallow. I leaned over and peek through the cracked. I gasped as I watched the scene play out in front of me. My eyes

burned as tears threatened to spill from my eyes, my head spun, and my blood began to boil. I felt betrayed, tricked, stupid, angry, and frustrated. I didn't know

how I could be feeling all this emotion at a time but my heart was pounding as if it would pop out of my chest at anytime.

Then without thinking I slid open the door and stood in the doorway. No emotion shown on my face I was frozen like a statue. I stared at them waiting for at

least one of them to notice me. For a strange reason I was hoping they didn't. I wanted to see how far they would go.

"Megumi?" a shocked voice called. My body went rigid I heard his voice. He stared at me with pleading eyes. He spoke my name again a barely audible whisper.

That was my cue as I ran those last few moments burned into my memory him with her and her with him. It killed me to know how easy he was able to betray

me. I sped out the clearing now slowing to a walk. Maybe the stars weren't mocking me but warning me. I was just being too stupid to listen. I walked to the tip

of a cliff and sat feet dangling over the edge. The moon was full and ominous. Its beauty overwhelming me until tears streamed down my face and sobs broke

the silence of the night. I cried for him, for me, and most importantly her who thought he was now hers but I knew better. What he did to me was going to

happen to her and any other girl who believed in his cliché. I was grateful even though my heart ached for him. I would never trust a man like that ever again.

"For now on my love goes to the moon," I said completely unaware that someone was listening.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deceit_

_Chapter Two_

_A Secret of My Own_

Sesshomaru walked gracefully along the countryside, the moon gleaming brightly on side of him. The peaceful silence without the little girl and the green imp was

almost too good to be true. He ran his fingers through his hair as the wind blew, tangling strands of his hair together. He stopped just below a cliff and stared at

the moon. He felt its presence and someone else's but whom. He sniffed the air a mixture of salt water and a feminine scent hit his nose. Obviously a woman was

crying he thought. Then he heard her voice, ringing and shimmering like a bell but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was what she said in that beautiful voice that caught his undivided attention.

"_For now on my love goes to the moon." _

It reminded him of something so long ago. His eyes showed sadness as he thought about his past and the time he and his half – brother actually got along. Before

Inuyasha did the most unforgivable thing in his life. He shook the thought out of his head as he listen to the girl's sobs. Sesshomaru felt sorry for the girl he didn't

know what was wrong with her but her cries sounded as if pain had took over her entire body. As if she couldn't even breathe without hurt tugging at her heart.

Soon her sobs had turned into light breathing when she fell asleep. He listened to her breathing counting each breath thinking about if he should leave her or take

her with him. Finally, after counting to two thousand three hundred seventy four, he jumped on to the cliff edge and scooped her into his arm. He realized the girl

was breathtakingly beautiful. Her midnight black hair rolled in smooth waves along with the wind and the pink highlight straight done the middle shined beautifully

in the moon light. Her perfectly arched eyebrows were like smooth waves over her blue eyelids. Her eyes were almond shape and her pink lips were full. All her

features compliment her smooth bone structure and pale skin. Looking at her he got lost in his thoughts about how one girl made him feel himself again. He

lingered on the thought a little longer before he dropped it and took off back to camp with her sleeping in his arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha paced back in forth as Kagome waited impatiently on the bed. She felt victorious moments before thinking her and Inuyasha were together but now it annoyed the hell out of her to know Inuyasha was wasting his time to think about "the other woman" as she put it.

"Why are you thinking about her now out of all the times we slept together? You never did this before," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha stopped pacing "well that was before she found out. Kagome, I loved her."

Kagome stood up "You are such a liar. If you loved her you wouldn't have slept with me. Neither would you have lied to her about being in danger, thinking she

would be too scared to come look for you and look what happened? Inuyasha, you wouldn't have done this if you weren't in love with me," she yelled. His eyes

softened as he walked over to her putting his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "Maybe you're right but if I loved you I wouldn't have slept with Kikyo

either. Face it Kagome you were just my whore." Kagome gasped at his last word and pulled away from him watching a smirk appear on his face. Without think she

swung her hand back and slapped him. He only smiled "Was hat suppose to hurt?" he asked. She ignored him as she grabbed her bag "I'm going home," she announced and marched over to the door. Inuyasha moved to fast and blocked her only way out.

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to finish what we started," he said. Fear played across Kagome's face as she backed into the opposite Inuyasha following

her with slow easy steps. She was trapped and she knew it, she wanted to scream but n one was going to hear her. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down

her face she began to beg "Inuyasha please just let me go home," she cried over and over again "please." Inuyasha ignored her as he pulled her by her hair

causing a scream of pain to rip from her throat. He ignored that to and pulled her on the bed and tore off her clothes getting annoyed with her screaming. He clutched her throat cutting off all circulation of oxygen.

"If you don't shut up I will make this so painful you will wish that you're dead. Understand?" he said fiercely sending shivers up Kagome's spine. She managed to

nod as bit down on her lower lip to stop the quivering. Inuyasha released her throat and blood trickled down her neck. He licked it, and then let his tongue slide

down her entire body. She regretted taking him away from Megumi. How stupid she was thinking Inuyasha would love her as long as she gave him what he wanted. She knew it was to late for realizations as tears streamed down her face as his pleasure was taking from her by force.

_Deceit and Betrayal Are Not the Same_

Megumi: Hope you enjoyed

Kagome: Enjoy what? Me being raped?

Megumi: Kagome can you not start it's a story?

Kagome: It's a very bad one if I have to be rape by Inuyasha.

Megumi: That's not true!

Kagome: Is to!

Megumi: Fine. Fans send in your reviews and tell us if you agree with Kagome that the story sucks or if you agree with me who thinks the story is really good.

Kagome: You're only saying that because you're with Sesshomaru.

Megumi: Am not.

Kagome: Are to.

Megumi: Just Shut up. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Deceit_

_Chapter Three_

_Once Upon a Nightmare_

I walked down the cliff thinking of the time we spent wishing I could get lost in the past with him. Impossible I knew it but it's hard not to think of him. Only because I still love him. I also knew it was stupid to love him after what he put me through but I did.

"Megumi," a voice called. My mouth drop the voice was so familiar I was scared to turn around. Scared to get my hopes up and turn around and he's not there. He

called my name again and I turned around. There he was his creamy complexion, soft golden eyes, soft silver hair, and his cut dog ears that sat on top of his head. I couldn't move I wanted to stare at him forever never looking away and never losing sight of him.

"Inuyasha," I whispered. It felt weird saying his name for the first time in a long time. My fingers touch my lips and looked at him. He nodded, smiling at me as if

giving me permission to come to him. I didn't wait t make sure I ran to him arms outstretch to accept his embrace. As I wrapped my arms around him a tear escaped

my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I smiled then looked at his face again. I gasped as he began to disappear fading away like a forgotten memory. Soon I was only hugging air, I fell to my knees my arms fell limp to my side and tears stream down my face. _Why? _

"Stop being such a baby," I heard. I picked up my head to see Kagome. "What do you want?" I said "Haven't you took everything from me?" I yelled anger rising.

She only smirk "Not everything," she said as she walked over to me. She knelt down in front me a snickered played across her face as she reached for the necklace around my neck. She opened it up and looked at the picture she took of me and Inuyasha.

"I was stupid to give this to you and now I'm taking it back," she said snatching it from across my neck. I heard it break in the process I gasp as she took away my

last real memory of him. She stood up looking down at me fiercely; I kept my gaze fixed on the ground tears begging to escape. She laughed "Pathetic," she said

kicking me in my side. I gasped in pain and wrapped my arm around my side wincing at the pleasure. Then I felt her lips against my ear "He's coming back to kill you," she whispered then was gone. I stood up and limped to the edge of the cliff staring up at the bright sun.

"She told you. Didn't she?" he said. I only nodded. Then I felt someone pulling my hair and I screamed in pain.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he yelled. I turned to face him and instead of seeing his usually soft eyes I gazed into to hard deadly ones. "Yes," I mumbled watching him snicker. Then without warning he dug his hand into my stomach I gasped as I landed on the soft grass. His expressions stayed the same and he spit on me.

"I'm going to leave you here to die now," he said and disappeared. I only smiled welcoming death. I closed my eyes and surprisingly I woke up.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I didn't remember anything but looking at the moon. My eyes felt dried and my cheeks felt wet. I wiped them and felt water. I was

crying in my sleep but why? I didn't even remember my dream. I looked around and saw a little girl, a disgusting green creature blowing a snot bubble, and a two-

headed dragon they were all sleeping. It was still dark and the moon was directly in the middle of the sky. Then I heard rustling in the bushes and turned to see a

demon walking into camp. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and creamy skin. Then everything hit me what happen, what I did, and my dream the only thing

didn't remember was how I got here. Tears streamed down my face and he raised his eyebrows at me and spoke "Why are you crying?" I laughed bitterly "Isn't it

obvious? I got my hopes up and someone broke my dreams and most importantly my heart. Maybe I should just kill myself that would do everyone justice," I said.

The man strolled toward me "By giving in to pain and death and give people what they want. You accept defeat. Are you really ready to fail in life?" he replied. I

thought about his words and tucked my knee into my chest. I didn't want to agree with him so I changed the subject. "You know, you look just like him. What's your name?" He sat against a tree putting up one of his knees and his other leg outstretched. "My name is Lord Sesshomaru and may I ask your name?"

I blushed at his politeness toward but I didn't know why. Maybe because he looked so much like Inuyasha "Megumi," I said too lost in thought to give him a full

sentence. He closed his eyes "May I ask the name of your…," I interrupted him and stood up "Oh you mean my betrayer, the person who lied and cheated on me. The name of the man I'm planning to kill. Inuyasha's death is coming sooner then he thinks," I yelled clutching my fist.

"Inuyasha… Of course. I should have known."

"So you know him."

"Yes I know him quite well as a matter of fact he's my half brother." I gasped, my heart quickened. Here I am discussing the demise of Inuyasha to his half brother. Could I get even more stupid?

_Deceit and Betrayal Are Not the Same _

Kagome: Wow you are stupid?

Megumi: I know you aren't talking about me.

Kagome: Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?

Megumi: This. (Attacks Kagome and starts punching her in the face) See ya next time!! (Continues punching Kagome in the face)


	4. Chapter 4

_Deceit and Betrayal Are Not the Same_

_Chapter Four_

_Sometimes I Can Be Stupider Then Usual_

Previously: _He closed his eyes "May I ask the name of your…," I interrupted him and stood up "Oh you mean my betrayer, the person who lied and cheated on me. The name of the man I'm planning to kill. Inuyasha's death is coming sooner then he thinks," I yelled clutching my fist._

"_Inuyasha… Of course. I should have known." _

"_So you know him."_

"_Yes I know him quite well as a matter of fact he's my half brother." I gasped, my heart quickened. Here I am discussing the demise of Inuyasha to his half brother. Could I get even more stupid?_

I shut my mouth closed but my eyes probably showed what my face would look like. Eyes wide, mouth opened, and probably a little bit of drool spilling out.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult your family," I explained. I couldn't tell if he was insulted but who could. His lips twitched as if he was going to laugh and his eyes looked amused.

"What's so funny?"

He diverted his gaze and his cold expression appeared again "Inuyasha, is naïve and foolish. Though we are related by blood I don't want anything to do with him," he said.

I sighed and sat on side of him "So I guess we're on the same page."

"No we're not." He said.

"We're not?"

Sesshomaru looked at me then brought his eyes to the sky and explained "You are not over him I can tell. I have no doubt what so ever that if you have the chance to kill Inuyasha you wouldn't do it."

I stood up and for some reason I was breathing fast "I am so over him," I yelled angrily. He only sat calm as if I haven't spoken at all and continued.

"Yet you still cry for him at night, you even whisper his name in your sleep. What more can I say to you?"

His words made me angry for a reason. I had no clue why. Then it hit me. That's what **He **said to me almost a week ago.

Flashback:

"Inuyasha don't lie to me!" I yelled stomping my foot onto the green grass.

"I'm not! Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know you tell me!" We've been arguing everyday but I was not giving up. I know he's cheating and I was going to prove it.

"Megumi, I love you. Just you. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Cause you have no boundaries or limitations, Inuyasha! Nothing can keep you down for long!"

"But yet I'm not cheating!"

"How do I know that?"

"Cause you trust me," he said simply.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Inuyasha!" I yelled, he sighed.

"What more can I say to you?"

"The truth would be nice."

"That I love you?"

"No that you're playing me! That you been screwing Kagome behind my back!" He scoffed.

"You're crazy and I have nothing else to say to you," he said before turning to walk away.

"Of course you don't" I yelled to his back, "But you have a mouthful for your little whore!" He just lifted his middle finger and kept on walking. I rolled my eyes and began walking the other way.

"Asshole," I called from over my shoulder.

End Flashback.

"You could shut the hell up," I said. That's exactly what I should have said to Inuyasha, "You know nothing about me and I don't think you will."

"You will talk to this Sesshomaru with respect," he said simply.

"Megumi doesn't have to because Megumi didn't ask you to bring her here."

"You didn't ask me not to bring you here, either."

"Because I was unconscious, dumbass!" I yelled, "Now if you excuse me I have to go find my friends and get my stuff. Then I'll be on my way home." He smirked.

"What?"

"Your friends are walking this way," I froze and sniffed the air. He was right. The familiar scent of the Monk, the demon slayer, the fox demon, the cat demon, and… the half demon were walking in this direction.

"Holy shit."

DECEIT AND BETRAYAL ARE NOT THE SAME

Megumi: That is so sweet isn't it, Kagome?

Kagome: (no response)

Megumi: Kagome (looks around doesn't see Kagome) Where could she be?

Inuyasha: Oh Kagome just left she said she was going to hide from you.

Megumi: Do you know where she went?

Inuyasha: Yep but she paid not to tell you.

Megumi: How much?

Inuyasha: Ten

Megumi: I'll give you twenty (holds up a twenty dollar bill)

Inuyasha: (grabs money) She's hiding in the basement

Megumi: Thanks. Bye!

Inuyasha: (stuffs money in pocket) like taking candy from a baby.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review… nicely!!

--

Hopefully this will solve confusions. I do know this story sucked but I'm just writing it 4 creative release!


End file.
